It's all a Masquerade
by Lisztian Dragon
Summary: Monica and Rachel get invited to a Masquerade Ball - and the consequences can possibly change their lives forever - Mondler. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**July 17, 2011**

_Author's Note: I know I have no excuse to start another story when I am supposed to be working on Trysts but I can't help it! I intend this one to be short and sweet (if I can)_. _I don't know if this idea has been done before with Mondler but I don't care. _

_Pardon any past/present tense errors in this chapter - I originally wrote this chapter in present tense - but I realized past tense worked better while I was writing the second chapter - so I am fixing it as I write this.  
><em>

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All a Masquerade – Chapter 1<strong>

"So, how do I look?"

Monica emerged out of her room in a complete Cat Woman costume – with a dark mask that concealed most of her face.

"Oh wow, Monica! You look fabulous!" Rachel gave her friend the thumbs up.

"You too, Rach – that princess outfit really suits you!" Monica gushed.

"Does the mask conceal my face enough?" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah! If I didn't know you were wearing the costume – I wouldn't have guessed it would be you!"

"I can't believe we got invited to go to a masquerade ball!" Rachel squealed and spun around – her full-length light blue dress swished in the air.

"I know!"

Monica joined in Rachel's little dance. They spun around a few times and stopped after Rachel's pointy princess hat fell off. Monica bent to pick it up.

"I think I am not bringing the hat – keeps falling off!" Rachel removed the hat from Monica's fingers and placed it on the table.

"Good idea!" Monica nodded her agreement.

"I wander if we would meet anyone special! Just like a fairytale!" Rachel looked wistful.

"Rach, there's a reason why those stories are called fairytales." Monica had a sceptical look on her face.

"I know... but it would be nice to meet my prince someday!" Rachel sighed.

"Yeah..." Monica also sighed and turned her face towards the apartment window.

Monica had dated many different kinds of men during the past years of her life – but she was nowhere close to finding the man of her dreams. There was the millionaire, the eye-doctor, the partier and all sorts of other guys – but no one had ever fit the bill.

In fact, she despaired of ever finding the one.

"So where's everyone else tonight?" Rachel asked after plopping down on the couch.

"Ross has a late-night meeting at the museum; Joey has a date, Phoebe's got a client – and Chandler – I don't even know where he is!" Monica replied.

"Probably still at work." Rachel flipped through a magazine casually.

"Yeah, probably." Monica joined Rachel on the couch.

"I wonder if we will meet anyone we know!" Rachel mused.

"Probably not, it's going to be a huge formal ball with all sorts of random people."

"Then that's all the better for us! More fish in the ocean to look at!"

"Hopefully. You know Rach, sometimes I think I will never find the one." Monica sighed dejectedly.

"Oh don't give up hope so fast Mon, give the night a chance – and maybe we can end up with our own fairytale." Rachel smiled encouragingly.

Rachel looked at her friend sadly – she knew that Monica was kind of depressed after a string of rather bad dates from the previous few months.

"Yeah, a prince in shining armour that would sweep you off your feet, tonight." Monica replied a tad sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't knock on it until you've tried it, Mon!" Rachel defended herself.

"Alright, I will give it a chance. What have I got to lose anyways?"

"And it's going to be fun – everyone has to de-mask themselves at two in the morning!"

"We probably should go then, the ball starts at seven!" Monica got up from the couch.

Rachel followed suit and they both placed on their shoes.

They both headed out the door.

Each wondered what the night will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 18, 2011**

_Author's Note: This is actually really amusing to write! Hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Not to worry – I actually wrote half the next chapter of Trysts today too so not totally procrastinating on that story. _

_Not quite sure what I am going to do with Rachel – if you got any suggestions – willing to listen to them.  
><em>

_Please review :P_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All a Masquerade – Chapter 2<strong>

Chandler couldn't believe he was here – at a fancy ballroom deep in the heart of Manhattan. One of his co-workers actually got invited to the party but somehow managed to convince Chandler to take his place instead.

The atmosphere of the enormous room was rather dark and lit with dim lights – adding to the mysterious air of the theme.

The party hadn't started yet – but people have already arrived – dressed in all sorts of costumes. Chandler amused himself by trying to name what everyone was dressed as. There were superheroes, Greek gods, wizards, princesses, princes – too many to name!

He himself was dressed as a ninja – a costume that the same aforementioned co-worker had let him borrow. So he was dressed in black from head to toe – including a black kerchief that covered most of his face – only leaving his blue eyes. He even had shurikens _(ninja throwing stars)_ concealed in a pocket and he was lazily twirling a wooden staff in his hands – which had a red ribbon tied on one end.

He took advantage of the darkened room and hid behind a pillar to avoid conversation.

Or so he thought.

"Cool costume!" A man dressed as Wolverine came up to him.

"Thanks."

"Makes you look practically invisible behind this pillar." The man remarked.

Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Obviously, not well enough."

"So why are you hiding?"

"To avoid awkward conversations?"

"One generally does not avoid conversation at a party like this." The man replied.

Chandler shook his head. He generally felt awkward in these big social functions.

"Well, you should probably make the most of this night... even if you look like a fool, no one will know." The man mused.

"What about the de-masking?" Chandler refuted.

"Oh chances are that no one will recognize you. Most of the invitations were given out randomly." The man said with great amusement in his voice.

"And **how** do you know all this?" Chandler asked suspiciously.

"Because I **am** the host! Now go on and have fun!" The man lightly shoved a rather surprised Chandler out from his hiding spot.

Chandler ended up walking over towards the drinks table – if he was going to survive this night, he might as well do it with some alcohol.

/~^~\

"Oh wow, this place is huge!" Rachel grinned at Monica as they entered the ballroom after showing their invitations to a person dressed as a medieval guardsman.

"It's all spooky and mysterious looking!" Monica looks around at the enormous dimly lit room.

"Well figures, we are in Manhattan after all."

"That's true." Monica replied.

It wasn't long before two guys dressed as identical wizards got Rachel and Monica to dance with them. Monica found it quite interesting that everyone seemed to be using pseudonyms to conceal their identity – so she decided just to go with Cat Woman.

She noted with amusement that Rachel went by Princess Green.

Well, after all, Rachel was the one stuck in fairytale land tonight.

"So, my name is Mage Selwyn." The wizard dancing with Monica introduced himself.

"And I am obviously Cat Woman. Pleased to meet your acquaintance." Monica replied amusedly.

"To you too. Tis a fine night for dancing."

"Oh I know! Is Selwyn your real name?" Monica smiled.

Mage Selwyn had a charming personality.

"Oh no! If you seek my real name, you are going to have to look elsewhere, my lady." The mage's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Well, it is a masquerade after all." Monica replied knowingly.

"I agree. True names have power here." The mage tried to go for a wise and sober expression which ended up making Monica laugh.

The mage laughed as well.

"You see, that's the one expression I can't do well – looking wise."

"Well you are kind of young for the old and wise look." Monica remarked.

"I guess you are right." The mage nodded.

Too soon, the song was over, and another person dressed as a white knight cut in to dance with Monica.

"So I heard you were Cat Woman." The knight remarked with a slight English accent.

"That's me!" Monica smiled at the man dressed in bulky white painted cardboard armour.

"Well, I am Prince William of England, but I dropped my crown somewhere."

"That's alright – I was dancing with a mage earlier. So I can believe anything tonight." Monica reassures the "prince".

"Oh that's good."

"Yup, I've been having fun so far." Monica gave the knight a grin.

"Jolly, fun concept indeed – brings together a bunch of strangers – dress them up all fancy and have a party."

"Oh I agree. Whoever came up with this had a brilliant mind." Monica replied.

"So who's that fair damsel over there?" The knight inquired, pointing at Rachel.

"Oh that's just Princess Green; she's out hunting for her prince tonight." Monica gave the knight a wink.

"Mayhaps I should give a try." He grinned.

"I can introduce you to her afterwards." Monica was happy to set up her friend.

After the dance, Monica brought over Prince William to Rachel and they ended up dancing the next dance.

Monica decided that she needed a drink.

On the way over to the table, she stumbled upon a man all dressed in black – which caused him to drop his drink-filled glass onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Nothing like writing stories at 4 AM in the morning. Wonder if Monica and Chandler can figure it out before the 2 o'clock unveiling... Well, it will be fun either way. :P_

_As usual – please review!_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All a Masquerade – Chapter 3<strong>

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Monica frantically apologized.

Chandler looked awkwardly between the broken glass on the floor and the rather embarrassed Cat Woman dressed girl in front of him.

"Oh that's alright. I can get another drink."

Between the assurances that the Wolverine dressed man had given him as well as the two shots of alcohol that he had consumed at the table – Chandler was actually feeling unusually brave tonight. He had actually danced with several women _(an unusual thing for him)_ and actually was enjoying how the night was going. And now he just bumped into what he thought was the sexiest woman in the room.

And to make it even more interesting – he was deliberately speaking in a lower tone of voice than usual. He figured that a ninja would speak with a slightly darker quality.

"Oh let me make it up to you!" Monica offered.

"Well, if you insist – you could keep me company for a bit." Chandler replied.

"Granted."

They walked towards the drinks table.

"That's a nice stick you've got there!" Monica pointed to Chandler's staff.

"Oh, yeah the ladies **totally** dig it. I use it to beat off the bad guys." Chandler replied humorously.

"I can imagine." Monica smiled.

"I **even** have these!" Chandler pulled out a bunch of ninja stars from his pocket and handed Monica one.

"Oh cool! They are actually made out of metal!" Monica examined the object in her hand.

"Yup, they are made out of steel."

Monica handed the star back and the two arrived at the drinks table and got their drinks.

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist?" Chandler looked at Monica's drink with interest.

"Yeah, always get that." Monica replied.

"Oh **really**? I have a really close friend who always orders that particular drink." Chandler remarked.

"Your friend must have really good taste in drinks."

"Yeah, she probably does. For me, beer is enough."

"For most guys, it probably is." Monica replied with amusement.

"Do you want to dance?" Chandler asked after they had both consumed their drinks.

"Sure!" Monica allowed Chandler to drag her off to the dance floor.

"Oh by the way, what should I call you?" Monica inquired.

"You can just call me Ninja – that's what everyone else had been calling me tonight. I **know** it's very creative." Chandler quipped.

"Well, **mine** appears to be just as creative as yours." Monica grinned.

"Let me guess – Cat Woman." Chandler replied drolly.

"How **did** you know?" Monica looked playfully at Chandler.

"Oh, because I am just that **smart**."

"Sure." Monica deadpanned.

Monica found herself quite enjoying the easy-going banter between her and the mysterious Ninja. Plus he seemed to be a good dancer as well. She hardly had to concentrate on the dancing and had more time to focus on the man in front of her – with the very **blue** eyes.

Something about those eyes seemed familiar to her – but she couldn't quite comprehend why.

"You are a good dancer." Monica complimented.

"Must be the alcohol – no one's ever given me a compliment on my dancing skills before!" Chandler mused.

"Well, my compliment is **valid** – considering I only had one shot!"

"If it's valid, I might as well accept it."

"Yeah, you **better**!" Monica looked at Chandler with amusement.

They fell into a silence as they danced song after song – Chandler enjoyed holding "Cat Woman" in his arms and Monica found herself resting her head on his shoulders after several songs.

She had never felt so comfortable with a guy before.

/~^~\

Rachel found herself watching Monica dance with mysterious dark stranger even though she was sitting at one of the tables provided with a guy dressed as a bandit – having drinks. She hadn't found anyone that she felt particularly attracted to in the past two and a half hours despite being with a different guy every five minutes.

She sighed, Monica had been dancing with the Ninja-dressed man for the past hour – and from how closely Monica and the mysterious man was dancing together – Rachel judged that they won't be done anytime soon.

Princess Green still hadn't found her prince yet.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: :D Read and see! :D_

_Thanks for the reviews guys – I won't leave you hanging – we are getting closer to the end._

_Review please!_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All a Masquerade – Chapter 4<strong>

Chandler could not believe it! He had spent the past hour dancing with probably the most interesting and beautiful woman ever and he was afraid that it was all a dream – and that reality would come cruelly crashing down within an instant.

But it was all too real to be a dream.

"Cat Woman" was laying her head on his shoulder and her hair was tickling his chin, covered beneath his kerchief. He could smell the sweet scent of the fruity shampoo she used – and something about that smell seemed oddly familiar.

But – he couldn't quite place it.

When the song was over – he dared to ask her a question.

"Want to take a walk outside in the gardens?"

Monica stirred from her heavenly comfortable position – as if woken up from a dream-state.

"What?"

"You know, take a walk around the flowers and rosebushes out in the fresh air." Chandler tried again.

"They have a garden here?" Monica asked inquisitively.

"Oh yeah. Someone told me about it earlier."

"Oh let's go then!"

Monica and Chandler walked towards the garden entrances – both blissfully unaware of the fact that they were still holding hands.

/~^~\

Rachel found herself dancing with a guy in a jester suit – and she was frankly more interested in what was going on with Monica than what her partner was saying. _(Ohmigosh! They are actually holding hands!)_

"You seem really distracted by that couple over there." The jester observed.

"Oh, she's my best friend – just looking out for her, you know." Rachel replied.

"Well, I don't think you need to worry about them – from what it seems they are heading out towards the garden." The jester grinned.

"The garden?" Rachel inquired.

She totally did not know that there was a garden!

"Yeah... all sorts of interesting and scandalous things happen there." The jester mused.

Rachel's love of gossip became aroused.

"Oh really? What happens there?"

"Oh there's all sorts of stories about what happens in those gardens – even when there are no balls going on!"

"Tell me more!" Rachel was drawn in like a bear to honey.

"Oh, like there are always some people doing it in the rosebushes... The garden is so large that the chances of getting caught are pretty slim."

"Thorns! What about the thorns?"

"Oh there's no thorns – thornless roses."

"But you told me there are stories! Tell me, pretty please!" Rachel pleaded.

"Alright, princess, here's one of those stories..."

/~^~\

"Oh wow! So **many** flowers!" Monica exclaimed shortly after entering the gardens.

Flowers were literally growing everywhere along the sides of the stone pathways. Chinese paper lanterns illuminated the garden in strategic intervals.

"It's very nice here." Chandler remarked quietly – more to himself then to Monica.

"Yeah, straight out of a fairytale." Monica mused.

"It's like the _Secret Garden._" Chandler slowly turned around to admire the surroundings.

"You've read that book?" Monica looked at Chandler with surprise.

"Oh yeah. Ages ago." Chandler replied casually.

Monica grinned. Looks like the Ninja had some literary tastes – so hard to find in a guy these days.

"You are a nice guy. If this was a date – I would be really **happy**." Monica remarked.

Chandler was **stunned**. Him – bad with women – was giving this woman an ideal date! How shocking was that?

"Well, if this was a date – it's the **best** one I've ever been on!"

"I feel like that I already know you – yet I don't know you at all." Monica replied.

"Yeah, it does seem that way." Chandler agreed.

"Oh I know what we can do! Let's exchange personal details." Monica exclaimed.

"Alright, you go first." Chandler looked rather warily at Monica.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"I would have to say that it would be red." Chandler replied.

"Mine would be blue, like your eyes."

Something about those eyes was still bugging her. She couldn't stop gazing at them – as if looking at them would provide the solution.

"What's your favourite animal?" Chandler took his turn.

"Hm... That's a hard one – but I would go with the wolf." Monica sighed.

"Really? I was expecting something furry and cute – like a bunny rabbit." Chandler teased.

"Well, I like how they resemble loyalty and they are actually quite majestic animals." Monica defended her choice.

"I would be the eagle – flying **free** from all responsibilities."

"What's your job?" Monica asked after a short silence.

"Oh, I work in IT doing something with statistics – horribly boring." Chandler answered.

"I am a chef!" Monica exclaimed enthusiastically.

"**Wish** I could be happy about my job as you are happy about yours." Chandler sighed.

"Then why don't you **quit**?" Monica suggested.

"Because – **oh I don't know**!" Chandler threw his arms in the air dramatically.

Monica rubbed Chandler's arm comfortingly.

They had reached the center of the garden – where an enormous water fountain resided. They wordlessly sat down on one of the stone benches. Monica found herself leaning on the Ninja's side.

"Do you believe in fairytales?" Monica asked.

"If you asked me that yesterday – I would have said no." Chandler replied.

"There's something **magical** about today."

"Yeah. It makes me want to believe that **amazingly** good things can happen to ordinary people."

"I know." Monica whispered quietly.

They sit in silence, watching the dancing water of the fountain and enjoying each other's company. Monica kept thinking about what Rachel said earlier about fairytales and princes – and wondering if she found the man. Chandler thought about his changed luck in regards to women and hoped that a happy conclusion could come out of this.

There was a cool breeze blowing throughout the gardens – but Monica didn't find it cold at all – her close proximity to the Ninja seemed to provide all the heat she needed.

And she realized that she really wanted to kiss the man.

"I think I want to kiss you." Monica broke the silence rather awkwardly.

"**What**?" Chandler was stunned. Did she just say what he thought she just said?

And before Chandler could do anything else – Monica daringly lifted the kerchief slightly and kissed him on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Ehehehhe... I finally know what to do with Rachel now. :P_

_Read and Review! There's probably at most two chapters left in this!_

* * *

><p><strong>It's All a Masquerade – Chapter 5<strong>

Chandler was blown away by the intensity of the kiss. He had read about firework kisses in works of fiction but was always rather sceptical of the idea – but this was the real deal. It was quite easily the most incredible kiss that he had ever had.

As rapidly as Monica had initiated the kiss – it was soon over.

And he could tell by her rather surprised and suddenly shy demeanour that she had enjoyed the kiss probably just as much as he did. Thank god that the black ninja kerchief was covering the emotions on his face.

He looked at the woman again – and tried to visualize what her face might look like _sans_ mask. Her hair was dark and she had blue eyes – just as he did.

But he couldn't.

He wanted to kiss her again – just to feel the fireworks and her soft lips against his. But he was too much of a coward. He wished that he was more confident – like his friend Joey.

Or was he?

Tonight was after all – a night where he could make a fool of himself – and no one would know.

Monica looked at the Ninja with some amusement after the shock of the kiss had worn off. She had definitely not been expecting a kiss like that. Even though most of the man's face was covered by the kerchief – she could surprisingly read a lot from the man's expressive blue eyes.

She knew he wanted to kiss her again.

So she did.

And the second kiss was just as spectacular as the first – or even more so.

/~^~\

Rachel grinned when she saw Monica kiss her mysterious man passionately on the stone bench. After extracting all the gossip she possibly could out of the jester – she decided that it was prudent to see how Monica was faring – especially with the reputation of the garden.

Plus, she was horribly curious to see who the mysterious stranger that had swept Monica off her feet was.

So, she was conducting her espionage behind a rather large rosebush.

She found it rather ironic that Monica – who had been so sceptical of finding someone earlier this evening – was now sharing rather intense kisses with a masked stranger behind an ornate water fountain, while she – Rachel Green – was hiding behind shrubbery to see what was going on.

Not that she minded though. She was very glad that Monica found someone, tonight.

And if her prince wasn't going to show up tonight – she might as well be privy to Monica's happiness.

Anyways – it was getting close to two o'clock anyways – when all secrets are revealed.

/~^~\

Quite a large amount of time had passed when Monica and Chandler finally broke apart from all the passionate kissing that they had been doing. Monica was sprawled in Chandler's lap, and Chandler was idly playing with her hair.

Everything just felt so perfect.

In fact, Monica was totally anticipating the unmasking.

She wanted to see who her mystery man was.

She cuddled up against his chest and whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait for the unmasking."

"I just hope you won't be too disappointed." Chandler replied.

"Oh, I won't be." Monica reassured him.

"I hope so. I don't exactly have the best track record with women."

"I think you are way better than you think you are." Monica snuggled up closer against him.

There was a brief silence.

"So how do you want to do the unmasking?" Chandler inquired.

"Hm... How about we turn around – take off our masks and then turn around on the count of three?" Monica suggested.

"Okay." Chandler nodded his assent.

The two of them enjoyed the rest of the time in silence.

Until the bells started tolling – signalling the hour of revelation.

"You ready?" Monica asked.

"I guess so." Chandler was feeling incredibly nervous.

Monica removed herself from Chandler's lap and Chandler stood up as well.

The two of them faced away from each other and removed their respective masks and head gear.

"One, two, three!"

They whirled around to face each other.

"Oh my god! Monica!"

"Chandler!"


	6. Chapter 6

**July 26, 2011**

_Author's Note: I was very bored. So I decided to finish this – hope you like the ending!_

_Please review! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>It's all a Masquerade – Final Chapter<strong>

"Oh my god! Monica!" Chandler was completely floored when he saw Monica turning around to face him.

He had no inkling before the previous moment that the mysterious, bewitching woman that he had been hanging out with and sharing kisses with was Monica. Now as he replayed the conversations in his head from earlier in the night – he realized that he probably should have seen it coming.

And the aroma of the shampoo that he smelled on her – it was Monica's shampoo that he and Joey often stole whenever they ran out.

But for him – it was as if his wildest dreams had come true. He had kind of carried a torch for Monica after she had broken up with Richard – and he had been a little hurt that Monica saw him nothing more than a friend and as the guy that peed on her – after that fateful little trip down to the beach.

The only thing bothering him was whether if Monica actually wanted him – and he sincerely hoped that he wasn't setting himself up for disappointment.

Monica looked at her mystery man in completely disbelief – but everything that had been bothering her earlier on in the evening suddenly made sense.

Those blue eyes – she saw those eyes practically every day. And his issues with his job!

She looked at his eyes – and she could feel that he was imploring her to do something – anything.

She walked up to him slowly and gently took his hand.

"Chandler," She whispered.

She saw Chandler smile uncertainly at her – he was so insecure!

So she did the only thing that would most efficiently convey her message across.

She kissed him – and felt herself being pulled in the sweetest kiss that she ever had. She felt Chandler wrap his warm arms around her waist.

And she realized something – which she had been looking for love in all the wrong places – she didn't find it in the self-made billionaire, the fun party boys, and older macho men – but she found it in her best friend.

And that sometimes – fairytales can come true.

/~^~\

Rachel almost fell out of the rosebush when she saw who Monica's mystery man was. She couldn't believe it. She absolutely could not believe it. Not in a million years – would she have guessed that Monica's ninja had been Chandler.

She watched spellbound as Monica tentatively approached Chandler and kissed him. She saw Chandler pull her into a deeper kiss as well as a tender embrace – and she had never seen either of them look so happy.

After the couple had broken apart, they walked hand-in-hand blissfully around the garden and Chandler had stopped on many occasions to pick flowers during their walk – and he presented each of them to Monica.

Rachel smiled to herself.

/~^~\

"Hey guys, have any of you seen Chandler today?" Joey walked into the Monica and Rachel's kitchen where Phoebe and Rachel were sitting at the table.

"Nope," Phoebe replied.

"Can't say I have," Rachel gave her response.

"He never came home last night! Where's Monica?" Joey looked around the apartment.

"Probably still sleeping in," Phoebe helped herself to some toast.

"But it's almost noon!" Joey looked pointedly at the clock.

"Then I should probably go wake her up," Rachel got up from the table and opened the door into Monica's room – she smiled when she saw Monica and Chandler both under the blankets and quickly shut the door.

"And?" Joey looked at Rachel expectantly.

"Let's just say she knows where Chandler is," Rachel grinned.

Phoebe smiled knowingly at Rachel's statement.

"What?" Joey asked.

"I will explain it to you when you are older, Joey!"


End file.
